


One Late Night.

by Walden_Pond221



Category: Constantine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walden_Pond221/pseuds/Walden_Pond221





	One Late Night.

John Constantine laid back in the hotel bed, his eyes wide, sleep continuing to elude him. He muttered angrily and bolted up out of bed. Running a hand through his hair, he searched the darkened room for his carton of cigarettes. 

“Fuck!” he swore loudly, slamming his foot against the nightstand and groping the wall for a light switch. With the lights ablaze John found himself sitting on the carpet, nursing a stubbed toe. He sighed heavily. He’d gone alone on this mission to New York, Zed had opted out and he was hunting down another malevolent demon that just wouldn’t leave humanity alone. Suddenly he wished he hadn’t. He wished Chas was here. He shook himself, _’What am I thinking?’_ He and Chas had been through a lot together, thick and thin, good times and bad. Cigarettes were out of his mind now, he wanted to talk. His toe throbbed as he hobbled to the bedside table. Cell phone in hand he dialed his old friend’s number. The a.c rumbled to life in the corner, the cool air raising goosebumps on his bare torso. The phone rang for a few seconds before he heard that familiar voice weighed down with sleep. 

“Hello?”

“Mornin’ mate.” John quipped brightly. Chas groaned. 

“It’s three a.m.” 

“Well actually it’s-” he steals a peak at the bedside clock, “three forty two.”  

“Does that matter? Too early is too early.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?” 

John shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Are you having those nightmares again?” 

“Nah, nothin’ like that.” John pushed back memories of waking up in the middle of the night soaked in sweat and screaming. “Not tonight.” he added quietly. 

“Good. How’s the case?”

“Slow. This thing just doesn’t want to come out.”

“Sooner or later it’ll slip up. You’ll get ‘em.” 

John smiled. “Thanks mate.” 

“Yeah, well. You’ve got me up, what are we even talking about?”

"D'you remember that pub in the Keys?" 

"You mean the one you nearly burned to the ground?"

Hours slipped by as the wee hours of the morning gave way to sunrise. Orange sunlight filtered through his bedroom’s wide window as the demon slayer yawned. 

“Keeping you up am I?”

‘No, no.” John answered through another yawn. Sleep was fast descending upon him. 

He could practically hear Chas’s smile through the phone. “Go to bed John.” 

The line clicked but John Constantine was already fast asleep. 

 

 


End file.
